Dimension Chaos
by Silver0100
Summary: What if 2 dimensions meet each other and creates chaos that destroy these dimensions. Join Nash and Blake as their dimensions collide and tries to save their own Elrios together.
1. Dimensions Clash

**I thought about this for a while and I guess it won't hurt to publish it. Please enjoy.**

**Dimension Chaos**

**Chapter 1: Dimensions Clash**

* * *

Classes: (Blake's Dimension)

Elsword : Lord Knight

Aisha : Elemental Master

Rena : Night Watcher

Raven : Blade Master

Eve : Code Empress

Chung : Deadly Chaser

Ara : Sakra Devanam

* * *

Classes: (Nash's Dimension)

Elsword : Infinity Sword

Aisha : Void Princess

Rena : Wind Sneaker

Raven : Reckless Fist

Eve : Code Battle Seraph

Chung : Tactical Trooper

Ara : Asura

* * *

(Blake's POV) (Dark Templar)

It sure is peaceful here ever since we solved all the problems here in Elrios. I guess it is good to have a morning stroll today. I get up from my bed and I took a warm shower, I wear my coat, inner black shirt, black pants and took my sword with me just in case. I went downstairs and I was greeted by Elsword. He sure is the early bird in the gang, he always wake up really early and do his sword training all the time in the sparring room.

"I will take a stroll alright, just tell the others." I waved goodbye to Elsword and left the house and I walk around the city. It sure is nice to see the environment nice and all, I breath the fresh air through my nostrils and I thought it will be awesome if I went to the beach to see the magnificent view.

Everything sure is beautiful and I sit down on the plain sand and watch the sun move. I feel the urge to sleep but instead of that I felt something different, I felt a coincidence that I will encounter someone here. I wonder what was that about but I just shrug it off and I continue my morning stroll and I will be back to the house before Rena starts making breakfast.

* * *

(Nash's POV) (Gunslinger)

It is a peaceful time here in Velder and everything are alright and no evil or problems encountered for the past months. I just wear a simple dark red hoodie and a black pants with red outlines as I went shopping for supplies that Rena wants me to buy for lunch. I didn't argue about it at least I am useful in a way. I took out the list and it seems I need to buy vegetables, meat and some organic spices. I just have to bring my dual pistols with me, I am really obsessed with it. I made another quick scan on the list and went to a specific stall to buy the supplies. I wandered around for an hour and I also bought some of my own supplies on the process. I thought to myself that it still early so why go home afterwards a little walk in the beach would be nice and I will get the exercise I need for today.

I arrived at the beach and I breathe in some fresh air, it sure is nice to lay low for a while and enjoy the view. I look for a nearby bench and luckily I found one, I sit down and place the plastic bag besides me. I'm sure it's still early to head back and I will just lie to Rena that I lost my way again.

* * *

I am about to be drifted away to sleep but unexpectedly the sunny day suddenly turned into a cloudy day. I jump off my seat and I am in shock at the same time confused. Why did it all became cloudy and lightings are now storming down, I lay low on the bench for less chance getting accidents. I thought it's all over but worse need to come as something is opening on the water. I quickly took out my guns and prepare myself from whatever will come out or happen. Then at a blink of an eye a lot of holes ripped open from every location and it is starting to freak me out, the winds became strong and more thunders raining down on me. It feels like I am the only one here right now but I need to find somewhere safe but before I knew it another hole appeared but this time it exploded and its really big, I got knocked away but I regained my feet on the ground and my gaze is focused on that big hole suddenly appeared. After that one everything became calm, the winds stop, no more thunders but the sky is really dark. I hope the others are alright, I walk close to the somekind of hole and I see someone is walking close to it as well. I am assuming it is a boy and he is confused too, I put my weapons down for the moment and try to talk to this stranger.

"Who are you?" I ask and he became serious.

"That is my line." he replied as we death glare each other for at least a minute.

"Did you create this mess?" He was about to speak up but suddenly something drop down between us and released a powerful shockwave, both of us send flying away and I crashed to some trees. I groaned in pain I feel in my back as I struggle to get back on my feet.

"What.. was that." I winched in pain but I manage to stand on my feet and I see the other one stood up firmly on the ground.

"Who are you!" the black haired guy said.

"And why should I tell you that?" the person in the middle said, he has violet eyes and violet hair and we he wears a violetish coat the covers almost his entire body.

"I just happened to see your dimensions very interesting."

"Dimensions?" I said confusingly.

"What in the world are you talking about!" the other one said with anger.

"Hehehe, I don't need to tell you everything but all I can say is you all are interesting." he paused for a moment and let out an evil laugh.

"Don't you joke about us!" the other guy got pissed and he quickly charge against the mysterious person. I got to admit his words pisses me off, I took out my dual pistols and I shoot the person. I thought we got him but the person opened a hole and suddenly another one appeared right behind me. I look behind me and see the bullets I fired are coming straight to me. I quickly dodge them all but I felt something hard on my back, I look back and I was shocked that the person punched me and he sent me flying and I got surprised as another hole appeared in front of me with that mysterious person waiting for me, I used my remaining strength and fired him a few rounds but it was futile, he somehow reversed the bullets I got hit instead and he punched me almost everywhere and the next thing I know I am on the ground bleeding.

"You two are not even worthy to fight against me." he laugh evilly and stare at me then the other one. I see him lying on the ground winching in pain, I examined him properly and he seems to have cuts and bruises all over him.

"Enjoy your dimensions clashed, and don't forget chaos will come soon." with that the person disappeared without any trace and I gritted my teeth from the pain I am feeling right now. I was starting to lose hope until I spotted at the corner of my eye that Elsword and the others are running towards me and I fainted afterwards.

* * *

(Blake's POV)

I wake up and found myself in a bed, I get up from the bed and I see the familiar red haired boy that I encounter this morning, but this is weird why I'm back at the house as I know I fought a guy in the beach that made stuff out of nothing. I shrug off my thoughts when the boy starting to wake up.

"Ow, where am I?" he tries to get up and hold his head with his left hand.

"Back at the house apparently." he suddenly jumped when he heard my voice and quickly look at me directly.

"Oh it's just you." he sigh in relief for some reason.

"Why did all of this happen, what did we even do?" I saw him shaking a bit and trying to solve the pieces of this puzzle that just happened. I hope Elsword and the others won't worry about me.

"Whatever the reason I guess that guy we fought started this mess." I said in a monotone voice and I jump out of the bed, I took my sword and I am about to leave the room.

"Wait." he stop me for a second.

"What?"

"What is your dimension is like?" he asks me straight up and I just happened to be confused about it.

"Well I live in Velder and I am part of the El Gang Search Party." when I said those words his red and blue eyes widen and I am confused a bit.

"Y-you have the same role as I have." he replied dumbly and I don't get the concept a bit. We were staring at each other until we heard Rena scream downstairs. We quickly went out of the room and head downstairs and both of us were shock to when we see there are two Elswords, Aishas, Renas, Ravens, everyone except us that is.

"W-who are you people?" the Rena I don't know said in total shock.

"That is our line." our Elsword blurted out and each of them stare at each other confuse or giving each other a death glare.

"Guys cut it out." I manage to shout it and both of us squeezed between the two gangs.

"Nash?"

"Blake?"

I am surprised they still know me and this seems to get out of hand if we didn't barge in. But I admit I am confused, does this mean that this boy Nash and I have almost the same dimensions? A lot of questions came to my head and I cannot find or solve any answers to it but right now we need to settle these people to know what is going on.

"What is happening Blake? Why are there a lot of dimension vortex openings here?"

"Nash what in the world happened? Dimension vertex are appearing everywhere."

both Aishas mumbled and I am still confused why does this happened to us and it will get a lot more weirder when more people see themselves for real.

"Guys just calm down for a bit maybe we can talk this through." Nash tries to control his gang while I just remain silence. I look at my gang and they are confused like me but we Nash is right we need to talk this out and find any solution.

"Alright, let's talk in the living room." our Elsword gave up, the others glance at each other and nodded an agreement, they all start to move to the big living room and find their own seats.

"I'll go get some tea."

"I'll help you make some."

I offered help to Nash while the others talk to their other selves, I don't even know if that is the right concept. I shrug my thoughts and turned off my brain for the moment and help Nash create some tea for all of us.

* * *

(Nash's POV)

I try to remain myself calm like I used to be but it is quite hard to remain calm in a problem like this. I just keep myself busy creating tea for two gangs, well at least they have their own aspects and we have our own.

"Hey, what do you think when that guy said 'chaos will come soon'." Blake said and I am trying to think what that guy meant as well but it is not the right time to think about it we need to settle this encounter problem.

"I don't know but right now we need to calm them down."

"You sure seem calm."

"Same goes to you."

"To be honest, I am having a hard time to calm myself from all of this."

"Yeah me too."

Blake and I have a little nice conversation so we won't get bored making tea but at least we tried to make nice conversations like what we are great into, what we like and stuff, better something than nothing. It took a while and finally we finished making a lot of tea for everyone, I took the first tray while Blake took the second one.

"Here guys enjoy my green tea leaves." I bow down to give sort of respect or am I just acting like a butler.

"It taste good." Blake's Elsword complimented my tea and I just smiled in reply.

"You bet our Nash creates the best tea in the gang, except Rena's tea that is." our Elsword blurted and they seem to have a little fun.

I put the tray down and I look outside the window to see the dark sky and a lot of dimension vortexes appeared everywhere. It could get any worse but my head remained confuse of what that guy said 'chaos will come soon.' it really starting to give me a headache.

"Here, you need to calm down a bit first." Blake has two cups and he is giving me the other one. I took the cup and thank him, I let the tea cool down a bit as I stare outside the window again. Blake did the same thing as I am and he stares at the sky blankly. I feel the beautiful day became an absolute disaster only if I knew sooner then we should have defeated that guy but I think even though we are ready we won't be able to defeat him. From what I experience he can create more vortex any time he wants to and that thought made me clench my fist. I shrug off my thoughts for the moment and I start drinking the tea I made.

"Do you think it will all be back to normal one day?" I ask Blake and he just sip his tea and opened his mouth.

"I don't know if that is possible if the problem is dimension vortex but whatever happens we need to stand tough and fight."

"You have a point."

After that we just remained silent and continued staring at the lifeless and chaotic sky full of dimension vortexes that leads to voids but the only vortex that connected our dimensions was that big vortex on the beach. I guess we need to think this one through but right now we need to work together and prepare by the term 'chaos' that guy said and hope for the best that it is not gonna end up badly.

* * *

**You can request for your OCs to join the story and I will find the exact chapter where they can enter the chaos of the two Elgangs and reviews will be appreciated. Thank you :)**


	2. Chaos Arrived

**Chapter 2: Chaos Arrived**

(Nash's POV)

It's been already a month since the dimension clashing thing happened and so far nothing has change. Blake and his gang decides to head back to their dimension and meet up with us from time to time for any details to this tragedy, we even have the assistance of The Red Knights from Velder on both dimensions but it seems we can't find any leads.

Today I am assigned to do the investigations around the city while the others can relax for a bit, I'm doing this so they can ease up about this crisis. Everyone wanted to help me but I quickly refused it and let them have their free time I don't mind after all. It sure is nice though to see them lively at home like this dimension thing never happened but I want this thing to be over soon and I bet the others wanted that to happen too.

* * *

I'm Wandering around the city for quite some time now and still no leads for this crisis. It is nearly impossible to find something new anyway it's been a month anyway and the Red Knights told me it's just a waste of time finding clues about this. Maybe it might be a good idea to take a break, heading to the beach will do. I decide to call it a day and started to walk in silence, I just stare up in the dark, cold, blank, vortex sky. By just looking at it I feel like something broke inside me, it's like I wanted to look at the beautiful sunny day and forget this vortex crap. Without noticing I arrive at the beach faster than I anticipated. Like the usual I sit on the same bench when this thing happened in the first place, continue starring the sky and hope a shooting star falls down to make a wish come true. Maybe I am just thinking too much, I shrug off my thoughts and took out a pack of sandwiches Rena gave me to eat something if I ever became hungry. Without thinking another thought I start to eat the sandwich in silence and stare at the vortex that connects my dimension to Blake's dimension. I hope there will be a shooting star appearing somewhere and grant a wish and my wish is everything will be back to normal as they suppose to be but that guy in violet made all this crap and I am getting the vibe that he must be doing somekind of an experiment to beat us and destroy our dimensions. I don't want that to happen nor will it happen in the future so we must prevent him to do so and return things it used to be. I was about to leave but something caught my eyes, as if there is something on the sky that is shining and its a lot. I just stare at those... things falling down and it's gonna crash somewhere near me. With quick instincts I hid behind the bench and cover me from those things that are falling. I tighten my grip from the bench and those things made contact to the ground and made quite some explosion.

"What the hell was that." I mumble to myself and I examine it carefully. It looks kind of meteors to me but it starting to crack and turned into bits. There were monsters in those meteors and I guess this is where it begins. I examined the monsters and they look like giant spiders to me but it has a really big body and head but the middle part of the body is a bit small.

"I hope you enjoy my pets and more of them will come soon." A familiar voice was heard, I look up and saw the same violet clothes, hair and eyes.

"You! What is the meaning of this!" I clench my fist from all the anger I am feeling right now and he left without saying a word. Suddenly the monsters roared and quickly charging against me, I took out my dual pistols and started to fire.

* * *

(Blake's POV)

I am on route to protect the city in case anything happens so the people won't panic and remain calm. Everything seems to be in nice condition well not really nice but nothing happened for the past month and I guess the Red Knights will figure something out to solve things back they suppose to be. Finally made it through the last area of the city and all seems to be clear, so I guess I am free to go now. It is time to meet up Nash, we decide that it would be better if we share any news to each other about our dimensions, by that way it is easier to collect more information about this crisis crap.

"Hey Blake!" I heard a familiar female voice, I turned around and it was Aisha.

"Hey, whatsup?"

"Rena baked these cookies would you mind giving it to Nash. You two will meet up right now are you?" Aisha ask curiously and I just nod in reply.

"Okay, see you later at the house Blake, gotta help with the house chores." with that Aisha simply left me the plastic full of cookies. It was a bit too much for one person I guess Rena wanted to give the entire gang some cookies.

* * *

I continue my way to the vortex that connects our dimensions together, it feels a bit weird the winds suddenly change and it was a bit cold. I just ignore it and continue my way to the vortex and suddenly I heard gunshots coming from the vortex. Without hesitation I sprint directly to the vortex and saw Nash fighting three giant spider things but weird part is that those things are pure violet and black, I think they are dimension monsters but whatever it is we need to defeat it. Hiding the cookies and sheathe out my sword, I quickly assist Nash to fight the monsters.

"You alright Nash?"

"Yeah, glad you can make it." he sigh out of relief that I am here now but I don't know we can handle these things by ourselves.

"Here they come!" with so both of us engaged the monsters.

* * *

(Raven's POV) (Nash Dimension)

"Nash must have been back by now." Elsword comments and we just remained still doing nothing.

"His food will get cold soon." Rena pouted while she poke her food and stare at Nash's plate full of eggs and ham.

Everything was really dull and nothing interesting except the dimension problem, and we just stay inside the house and do something and hope it can get our attention.

"Hey how about we-" I was cut off when we heard a bunch of screams and roars coming from outside. All of us quickly took our gear and went out of the house. It is a nightmare there are purple and black monsters everywhere and all the people are running around in panic.

"How brutal." Chung tighten his grip on his cannon and everyone else seems have the same feeling. We need to save those people quick.

I quickly dash to the closest citizen and kill the monster chasing him. Finally the others now charge and try to regroup all the citizens but we need a lot more firepower. But first things first save the people.

"Let's go!"

* * *

(Elsword's POV) (Blake's Dimension)

Even though the dimension thing happened that doesn't stop me from my sword training everyday. I can feel my sweat falling down and decide that is all for today. I took my towel and remove the sweat I have, I also drink a bottled water to replenish my stamina and body.

"Today is a good practice, time to head back." I mumble to myself while I have a smile printed on my face.

I am on way back to the others now and hope that Blake has returned to his daily search. On the way back is a bit boring so I hum a song to keep it a bit fun right. Walking back sure is tiresome when I used all my energy by just swinging my sword everywhere I think I need to conserve a little for my walk back home. I sigh of relief I finally made it outside the forest and the house is almost close. Everything was nice until I heard Chung shooting his pistols and also hear swords clashing. I run quickly and see that monsters were everywhere and they are surrounded.

"Nuclear Strike!" Raven shouted and a nasod spike came falling and exploded really big. There are still a lot more monsters and only a few were killed by that attack. Without hesitation I charge at the monsters in front of me and engaged.

"Armageddon Blade!" I point my sword towards the monsters and it turned into a bigger sword and swing my sword where the monsters are. I manage to create a gap for the others to escape and we head back inside the house as fast as we can. I gasp for some air from all that running and swinging my sword.

"What in the world are those things." Aisha began to panic and the others are trembling in fear except Raven Eve and me.

"I don't know but more importantly where's Blake?" Raven said and he really looks pissed. Although I instead of getting angry I am worried about him.

"Please be ok Blake." I mumble softly as I stare outside the window full of monsters in our front yard.

* * *

(Blake's POV)

This is not good, we aren't even doing any damage to those spider things. We need to think of a tactic quick. It seems they are ready to charge again, I tighten my grip on my sword and charge at them while Nash is firing against the monster. "Sharpen." my sword changes form and it is more powerful and can pierce through some hard armor. I just high and thrust my sword on the head of the first monster and Nash tries to attract attention to the other two. "Energy Strike!" I removed my sword and it begins to glow, I slash the head a lot of times and made one final thrust and the power of my energy strike released and made a powerful explosion and I jumped away and run back towards Nash. At the corner of my eye I see something is targeting Nash.

"Nash look out!" It was too late those things fire a violet arrow or something and it hit Nash on the back. He fell down face first and the two remaining big spiders are coming at him fast.

"Damn, Shadow Walk." I left a trail of dusts and my speed became super fast and quickly arrived at Nash. He struggles to get up, I took his one arm and wrapped it around me and help him stand up. I gaze around and more of those things are coming I don't want to retreat but we don't have any choice.

"Shadow Blink." With a blink on an eye we disappeared from sight and hid somewhere safe.

* * *

(Elsword's POV) (Nash's Dimension)

"Go go go move move!" I shouted loud leading the citizens to the headquarters of the Red Knights. Everyone is really panicking and I can't believe what I am seeing, monsters dominating the entire city and a lot of people are dying.

"Hurry! A lot of them are coming this way!" Rena shouted not too far while she shoots arrows to the monsters while Raven, Chung, and Ara are fighthing the monsters also me and Eve are making sure no monsters will pass through and protect the evacuating citizens.

"That's the last of them. Guys come on!" I called out the three on the frontlines to retreat and they seem to heard it and the monsters are coming really fast. Three are getting closer to the three. "Sword Fall." five conwells came out and strike down to the monsters although it didn't kill them but the others finally arrived and the Red Knights closed the big entrance and we barricade it to make sure the monsters won't destroy it.

"What the world is going on." Raven pants for air and we just remained silent that this is the worst thing we experience before. I hope Nash is ok and the others in the other dimension are ok as well.

**Sorry for the long delay it was my 5 days examination and it really is stressful. I will try to release the next chapter as fast I can.**


End file.
